Him
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Him. Percy Jackson. Jason, Piper and Leo finally confront Annabeth to spill about the lost hero. Plus a little MoA reunion. Disclaimer, I don't own the characters Rick Riodian does, expect for Percy he's ALL Annabeth's. ;)


**Jason**

Him. Percy Jackson, that's all that Jason hears about. Percy Jackson this, Percy Jackson that, he's so great, he's so hot, he's perfect with Annabeth. Quite frankly Jason was annoyed. He couldn't go 5 minutes without hearing something about the great Percy Jackson. Even his best friend and girlfriend were talking about him. What bothers Jason is that no one ever talks about what he did made him so great since after the campers talk about how great he is they go sad remembering that he wasn't there anymore. It might have been Jason's roman ego that was doing this to him but how was he supposed to become the leader of camp half-blood when all the campers talk about is a missing leader. He wanted to ask Piper to charm speak Annabeth to talk about him but that would just be wrong. One day he decided to ask Annabeth and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Piper**

Curious only barely states what Piper was feeling. After she saw that picture of Percy and Annabeth in Chiron's office she was determined to find out more about the lost hero. She was so desperate she wanted to charm speak people but hated the feeling she gets after. She even came to another low point when she asked her cabin about Percy. All she got was: his sea green eyes are just so easy to get lost him, his hair is just begging you to run his hands through, and how long it took their mom to get them together but how happy Percy and Annabeth were after they got together. IT might have been her inner Aphrodite speaking but she had to find out more about him and why he was so special, and hopes to meet him soon since she can't stand seeing Annabeth all sad. Piper decided to talk to Annabeth about Percy.

**Leo**

Leo wanted to find out more about Percy Jackson but he had little him to spare. He was almost finished building Argo II but after hearing about him, Leo couldn't just not know anything about him. Plus if this Percy dude can prevent Annabeth from killing he was all up to find out more about him. After taking a well-deserved break he decided to talk to Annabeth.

**Third**

As Jason, Piper and Leo made their way to the beach, they were shocked to find the others there. They knew that at this time of day Annabeth would only be in two different places, at the beach staring into the ocean or in cabin three. The trio gave a nod knowing they came for one reason, to find out about the lost hero. After confronting Annabeth and begging for who knows how long, she finally decided to tell them everything about Percy from 12-16.

**Jason**

Jason was shocked, defeating a Minotaur with no training and being 12 no less, being claimed quickly and by one of the big three no less, plus being offered what could have been the hardest quest ever and succeeding but his main reason was to save his mother. As Annabeth continued talking Jason couldn't be more thankful of Percy. He snuck out knowing full well what could have happened to go on a quest he wasn't meant to go to save the camp and Thalia in the process.

**Piper**

Piper couldn't help but gush she head that Percy was worried sick and went across the country and even held up the sky for Annabeth. She couldn't help notice how Annabeth's eyes would sparkle when she talks about him, yet at the same time they were full of pain and worry as much as a hero he was to the camp the was also her anchor.

**Leo**

This might have been one of the only times when Leo was calm. Sure he would wonder about Argo II but it went away after hearing Percy's story and what he has done he was flabbergasted. He lead the Battle to save camp half-blood, he defeated a titan, A TITAN for crying out loud and the king of titans.

**Piper**

Piper's inner Aphrodite girl was acting up again when Annabeth told them about the aftermath of the second titan war. She was about to squeal when Annabeth talked about how he turned down immortality for her and again when Annabeth mentioned about when he bathe in the River of Styx, how she was the one that kept him alive, know she understood why her mom worked so hard to get them together, they were meant to be together. Piper ended up squealing when Annabeth told them about the famous underwater kiss. As happy as she was for Annabeth, she couldn't help but wonder about her relationship with Jason. She knew that he had other friends at Camp Jupiter, but she was feeling guilty for taking him. Piper knew that the Romans worshipped power and she understood but she kept wondering would Jason turn immortality down for her if he got the chance.

**At Camp Jupiter**

Piper couldn't help but be happy when she saw Annabeth turn into Percy's arms. Without even asking him he remembered she just knew. There she saw the real Annabeth, in a way the complete one, the one with her other half. What she heard next reminded her about her first meeting with Annabeth and just proved how well Percy knew Annabeth.

"Hey Wise girl" Percy said.

"Seaweed brain" giggled Annabeth. In the eight months she has known Annabeth she never heard her laugh and giggle no less.

"Hey, do me a favor and stop the timer" he told her.

"8 months, 1 week, 10 hours, 6 minutes" she replied. "Gods saying I missed you can't even describe how glad she was that he was there, I mean what-"

Percy kissed her. "Wise girl, you're rambling." And embraced her.

Now Piper was filled with butterflies, she heard how well they were together but right now they looked like they fitted together as a puzzle. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her face buried in the crook of his neck. His arms were around her waist with his face buried in her hair. It was a picture perfect moment.

**Annabeth**

Him. Percy Jackson. He's back, after so long. She finally got her seaweed brain back and right now nothing else mattered. For now she was complete.


End file.
